Fluid Girl
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: Fluid Man's cousin joins the team to help bust a gang of jewel thieves
1. FG Makes the Scene

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: It should be noted that the title character is an OC. And, as I have stated in my Impossibles origin story, since their real names were never given, I have made them up. As always, The Impossibles and Big D belong to HB, everyone else is mine._

* * *

The Impossibles were playing another sold out concert. Their teenage fans were practically screaming their heads off. Nobody could hear a thing.

"You know when we were signing autographs at that record store," Fluid Man said. "And I said my hand was starting to get cramped, and you said 'thus is the price of fame' Coiley?"

"Yeah?" Coil Man asked.

"Well, I think loss of hearing is another price of fame."

"Huh?" Multi Man asked.

"I rest my case," Fluey replied.

Multi resisted the urge to swat his band mate upside the head. This was only because his girlfriend, Shawn, was coming over to the trio.

"I hate to break this up," she said. "But there's an alarm going off at the bank across the street."

"Duty calls," Multi said. "Let's go, fellas."

And so, the singing Impossibles became the superhero Impossibles, off on another mission.

"Rally ho!" the trio cried as they raced to the bank across the street.

The crook was your everyday bank robber. Black mask, striped shirt, simple pistol. A mere cakewalk for the Impossibles.

"This is too easy," Coiley said. He stretched his arms forward, and grabbed the crook's loot in one hand and his gun in the other.

"Hey what the . . . . ." he started to say. He turned around and saw the Impossibles standing there, and then he started to run.

"Let me outta here!" he shouted.

"Not so fast!" Multi shouted, duplicating rapidly until he surrounded the crook. The crook reached for his gun, but realized he didn't have it.

"Uh oh," he said. "Yeeeaaaauugggghhh!"

The crook jumped straight into the air and dove into the back of a police wagon.

"That was easier than I thought," Fluey said.

Multi and Coiley agreed, and the trip walked back to the arena where they were playing. The next day, the boys had a day off from both performing and crime fighting, so they went out sightseeing with Shawn accompanying them.

"I'm glad you guys finally got a break!" Shawn shouted. "Almost every single time I turn around, you have to go fight crime."

"Thus is the life of a superhero," Coiley said.

"Crime never sleeps, and neither do we," Fluey said.

"Very poetic," Shawn said, sarcastically. "You should write for Hallmark."

"Very funny."

Shawn giggled but kept her mouth shut. She and Fluey enjoyed ribbing each other. It was all in fun, anyway. Just as the foursome started to enjoy the quiet, an alarm went off.

"Never fails," Shawn said.

"Here we go again," Coiley said.

"Rally ho!" the Impossibles shouted, changing into their alter egos (and your author can't figure out how in the world they do it).

The alarm had sounded from a nearby jewelry store. The robber, similar to the one from the day before, was running out, firing his gun. Fluey transformed from solid to liquid for a head on attack.

"Rally ho-ho!" he shouted, slamming directly into the crook, and knocking him off his feet.

"What the heck was that?" he asked. Then he looked up.

"Oh no!" he groaned. "The Impossibles! I'd better get out of here!"

"Oh no you don't," Multi said, blocking the crook's path with his duplicates.

"Oh yeah?" the crook asked. "Well take this!"

The crook fired his gun at the duplicates, and every last one of them disintegrated.

"You got every one except the original!" Multi shouted.

"So what?" the crook asked. "I've got reinforcements!"

The crook pulled a remote control out of his pocket and pushed a button. A helicopter flew in, and a very large anvil was hanging from it, right above the Impossibles.

"How cartoony can you get?!" Fluey asked. "I mean, I know we're cartoon characters, but this is a little too much!"

The helicopter dropped the anvil and it fell rapidly at the trio (you were expecting it to float down like a feather?) Coiley acted fast. He sprang upwards and caught the anvil before it squished them.

"That was a close one," he said.

"Yeah, but the crook is getting way!" Fluey shouted.

"To the Impossi-Mobile!" Multi shouted.

"Hold it fellas," Coiley said. "Look at that."

"Yeeeeeaaaaaauugggghhh!" the crook shouted, as he was washed into a nearby police car by a tidal wave.

"Now how do you suppose . . . . ." Multi said, completely stupefied.

Fluey looked a bit puzzled himself. That whole tidal wave was similar to something he would do. Right then, he knew what had happened, and it wasn't a freak flood, either. Only one other person in the world had the exact same power as he did.

"Fluid Girl," he said.

Multi and Coiley looked at their team mate oddly, until a motorized scooter zoomed by, leaving a cloud of dust for the Impossibles to choke on.

"What in the world was that?!" Coiley shouted.

"That's FG for you," Fluey said. "A little old lady from Pasadena in training."

"FG?" Multi asked. "Not your cousin FG."

"Ah-yep," Fluey said, folding his arms across his chest.

The motorized scooter backed up to where the boys were standing. The driver was a girl, wearing an outfit nearly identical to Fluey's. She also had short brown hair, and even wore a diver's mask like Fluey. She was his cousin, Fluid Girl. Her name had once been Frances Gwendolyn Quinn, (Fluey always called her FG for short) and she had grown up not far from Fluey's old home town (and she was the only person in the world who ever called Fluey by his real name, which was Franklin McAlister, and that she only did when no one else was around). FG got her powers from a meteorite that crashed to Earth not long after the Impossibles got their powers. But she wasn't employed by Big D. She usually tackled small potato crimes, and left her cousin and his friends to handle the big stuff. And so far, only Fluey knew about her powers, and he had given her the name "Fluid Girl."

"Rally hey guys," she said, giving the boys a smile. "Sorry 'bout the exhaust fumes. I gotta get this thing checked."

"Yeah, that's for sure," Fluey mumbled under his breath. Then he cleared his throat. "Hey, you guys remember my cousin FG, don't you?"

"Yeah," Coiley said. "How's it going, FG?"

"Not bad," FG said. "Just giving you guys a hand."

"Funny, I don't remember you having superpowers," Multi said. Multi and Coiley had only met FG once, and that was before the chemistry lab accident. But FG knew about their powers because Fluey had written her.

"So he didn't tell you, huh?" FG asked. "A meteorite crash landed in my backyard, and I got a little too close to it."

"I see," Multi said.

"Well thanks for the wipe out," Fluey said. "We probably never would've caught that crook."

"No sweat," FG said, and the foursome walked back to where the boys left Shawn.

"So I take it Fluey washed out the crook?" Shawn asked. "I saw the tidal wave."

"Actually, my cousin was the one who did it," Fluey said. "Shawn, this is my cousin Fluid Girl, or FG for short. FG, this is Multi's girlfriend, Shawn."

"Heavens, they're multiplying," Shawn teased.

"Very funny," Fluey said, sarcastically.

Coiley and Multi just laughed. But elsewhere in the city, trouble was brewing.


	2. The Mysterious Girl

The head of a jewelry heist ring was trying to figure out the best possible method of breaking into the Thorkleson Municipal Museum to steal the Daydream Diamond, the largest diamond in the world.

"They've installed a huge security alarm system in the museum," a short, skinny, nerdy looking guy named Poindexter said.

"And even if we did get in," a thug named Bruno said, "those Impossibles will just show up and ruin everything!"

"The Dastardly Diamond Dazzler was the greatest jewel thief around," Poindexter said. "Until those Impossibles threw him behind bars!"

"We won't have to worry about those interloping Impossibles," their leader, a shadowy figure said. "I've got an idea that'll get them out of our way for this caper. Now here's what we do."

The leader began whispering the plan to the members of the gang. It seemed fool proof.

The next morning, the Impossibles, Shawn, and FG were sitting around the television, channel surfing.

"Why is it when you want something to be on, there's never anything on?" FG asked.

"That's always the way," Shawn said.

"That's for sure," Fluey replied.

"Well, we definitely can't go outside," Multi said.

"Why not?" Coiley asked.

Multi walked over to the window, and pulled open the shades. The only thing the quintet heard was hysterical shrieking from the teenage girls right below their hotel window.

"That's why not!" Multi shouted above all the noise.

"Close the window, Multi!" FG shouted, covering hear ears. "My ears can't take it!"

Multi closed the shades as fast as he could.

"You gotta wonder how long they've been waiting out there," he said.

"I gotta wonder how they don't keep us up all night," Fluey commented.

The others agreed on that one, and continued channel surfing, at least until Coiley's guitar began to beep.

"Well, here we go again," Coiley said, picking up his guitar.

"What's up, chief?" Multi asked.

"Another break-in at a jewelry store," Big D said. "You know what to do."

"Right chief!" the trio shouted.

And so, once again, the singing Impossibles became the superhero Impossibles, off to fight the world of crime.

"Rally ho!" they shouted, as they took off in the Impossi-Mobile.

"And they're off!" FG shouted, as if she were an announcer at a horse race.

"Thus is the price of dating a superhero," Shawn said.

"Hey, what do you say we tag along? My instincts are telling me they're gonna need a hand."

"I'm with you!"

FG handed Shawn a helmet, and the girls ran out to FG's motorized scooter. At the jewelry store, the crooks were about to make their getaway, when they found a road block in their path.

"Going somewhere?" Multi asked.

"Uh oh," the first crook said. "Now we're in for it!"

"That's for sure," Coiley said.

"Let's get outta here!" the second crook shouted. They began running off in the opposite direction.

"I'm on it!" Fluey shouted, transforming.

"We'll head 'em off at the pass!" Multi shouted.

Multi and Coiley ran to the Impossi-Mobile and took off, just as Shawn and FG pulled up to the store.

"Rats," Shawn said. "Looks like we missed the action."

"Not for long," FG said, spotting the Impossi-Mobile. "Hang on, Shawn! I'm gonna gun it!"

The scooter took off like a shot. Shawn held on for dear life! The girls finally caught up with the Impossi-Mobile.

"Hey, what's going on?" Shawn asked.

"We're heading them off at the pass," Coiley said. "Fluey's tailing them."

"Gotcha," FG said. She revved up her scooter and took off. Coiley and Multi put on some speed as well.

Within minutes, the Impossi-Mobile and FG's motorized scooter pulled up to the end of an alley way, where the two crooks were about to run down.

"Uh oh," the first crook said.

"They're right in front of us," the second crook said.

"And right in behind us."

"Huh?"

Just then, Fluey smacked directly into both the crooks. KERSPLASH! They stumbled over to the Impossi-Mobile.

"Hey, FG! Go long!" Coiley shouted, reaching out to grab the back of one of the crook's shirt collars.

FG started her scooter forward. Multi grabbed the other crook by the shirt collar, and he and Coiley threw them as hard as they could. They landed on the back of FG's scooter. She slammed on the brakes, and the crooks flew into the back of a police wagon.

"Sorry, guys, but I don't take hitchhikers," she said.

"That's what I call team work," Shawn said.

"Yeah man," Fluey said. "I gotta admit, you girls come in handy."

"Yes, but it's mostly the boys who do all the work," a voice said. The group looked around, and saw a girl standing on the corner. She was about their ages, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Multi asked.

"Just an innocent bystander," the girl said, walking over. "My name's Nadia. I've been following the exploits of the Impossibles. Tell me something. Is it easy to be both crime fighters and pop singers?"

The Impossibles and the two girls stared at Nadia for several seconds, but it seemed longer. Fluey finally broke the silence.

"We're going to have to find a better cover," he said. "People are starting to get the connection."

"Maybe you shouldn't name your band after your team name," FG said.

"FG, shut up," Fluey said.

"Why don't you make me?" FG asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"You and your friend fight like that all the time?" Nadia asked.

"Never mind her," Fluey said. "She's just my cousin."

"Well thanks a lot!" FG shouted.

"So you're unattached?" Nadia asked, batting her long eyelashes at Fluey.

"Yeah," Fluey said. "I'm pretty much unattached."

"Hey Lover Boy," Shawn said. "I'd watch it if I were you."

"Yeah, there's something about her I don't like," FG said.

"There's something strange about her," Multi agreed.

"I'm inclined to agree," Coiley replied.

Nadia smiled, and batted her eyelashes at Fluey again. She took a pen out of her purse and began writing something on a piece of paper.

"If you find the time," she said, handing Fluey the paper. "Give me a call."

Nadia gave a little wave, and walked off. Fluey just looked at her phone number. Coiley, Multi, and the girls exchanged a glance.

"Come on, Casanova," FG said. "Let's split."

The quintet went back to the hotel. The Impossibles began practicing one of their new numbers while FG and Shawn walked into another section of the room to do some "girlie" stuff.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and the boys won't get called on another mission," Shawn said. "At least not today."

"I hope so," FG said. "It can really be a pain to have super powers."

Shawn wouldn't have known about that. She never had super powers. At any rate, the boys finished their song. Fluey picked up the remote control to the television and began flipping through the channels.

"And once again," he said. "Nothing on when you want something to be on."

"That's always the way," Multi said. "I'm gonna go see what the girls are doing."

"I'll go with you, Multi," Coiley said. "You coming, Fluey?"

"No thanks," Fluey said. "I've seen FG without any make-up on, and that's a scary sight."

"I heard that!" FG shouted.

Fluey just laughed and continued flipping through the channels. Once Multi and Coiley were out of sight, Fluey walked over to the phone and dialed Nadia's number.

"I had a feeling you'd be calling," she said.

"Yeah," Fluey said. "If something comes up, the fellas can contact me, so if you're interested, how 'bout a movie?"

"Yeah, sure. I was hoping you'd ask."

"Great. I guess I'll see you later then."

Fluey hung up the phone and turned on the TV again. After a few minutes, FG walked out and sat down next to her cousin.

"Anything good on?" she asked.

"Oh, the usual," Fluey said. "Nothing. Hey, FG, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you need?"

"I need you to cover for me in case Big D calls us in for a mission. I've got a date."

"I don't know, Franky. I mean, when you signed up with the SSHQ, you basically gave up your social life whenever Big D calls."

"I know, FG, I know, but this is important to me and you have the exact same power that I do. Come on, please?"

"And what do I tell Multi and Coiley?"

"Multi will understand. After all, he has a girlfriend. Come on, FG, I'd do the same for you!"

"Oh all right, you wormed me into it."

"Thanks FG! I owe you!"

"Yeah, you owe me big time, Franky."

And with that, Fluey took off. FG rolled her eyes and began channel surfing. Multi, Coiley, and Shawn walked out and began watching the channels flip by.

"Where'd Fluey get to?" Multi asked.

"He's going out on a date," FG said. "He told me to take his place if you guys get called in on a mission."

"That's Fluey for you," Shawn said.

"He's done stuff like this all the time when we were kids," FG said. "Funny, I do him the favors, and he has yet to repay me."

"Well, I guess it's okay," Coiley said. "I mean, FG does have the exact same power that Fluey has."

"And we've seen her in action," Multi said. He stood up and stretched. "Well, if Fluey's going out, no point in staying here. Come on, Coiley. Let's take the Impossi-Mobile for a spin."

"Sure," Coiley said. "You girls want to come?"

"No thanks," Shawn said.

Coiley and Multi nodded, and left. They weren't exactly sure where they were going, so they just decided to cruise for awhile. It was a quiet night, and no sign of trouble.

"I could get used to these quiet nights," Multi said. "And I know Shawn definitely could too."

"Just so long as Big D doesn't call," Coiley said.

Multi agreed on that one, leaned back, and began to relax. At least until the Impossi-Mobile began to accelerate.

"Hey Coiley," he said. "Slow down. We're not on a mission."

"But I'm not doing anything," Coiley said. "The car's doing it by itself!"

"Well, hit the brakes."

Coiley slammed on the brakes, but the car just seemed to go faster, instead of slowing down. All of the controls were jammed. The car raced down a roadway, where the bridge was out, and there was no way to stop it.

"Uh oh," Coiley said.

"Abandon car!" Multi shouted, and he and Coiley jumped out just before the Impossi-Mobile went over the cliff. It rolled down and was completely totaled by the time it reached the bottom.

"That was a close one," Coiley said.

"I didn't think it was that close," Multi replied.

Coiley was about to respond when the Impossi-Mobile's engine exploded, and was then engulfed in flames.

"Then again . . . . ." Multi said.

"We'd better get back to the hotel," Coiley replied. "That way, we can figure out what's going on."

Multi nodded, and the two of them headed back to the hotel.


	3. Robbery

The girls were sitting around channel surfing when the boys returned.

"You're not gonna believe what happened," Multi said. "The Impossi-Mobile rolled off a cliff and exploded."

"You should get those brakes checked," FG replied.

"I think someone tampered with the car," Coiley said. "We just don't know who."

"Better call Big D," Shawn suggested.

Coiley nodded, and went to find his guitar. The minute he alerted Big D, Fluey walked into the hotel room.

"So how was your date?" Multi asked.

"Pretty good," Fluey said. "We're going out again tomorrow night."

"Just don't plan on using the Impossi-Mobile," FG said. "It's completely totaled."

"Shawn try to parallel park it again?" Fluey teased.

"No, we think someone messed around with the controls," Multi said. "Coiley alerted Big D for potential trouble."

"You sure you want to go out with Nadia tomorrow?" Coiley asked.

"Positive," Fluey said. "Nothing is going to happen!"

The others weren't too sure about that. But they weren't going to say anything yet. The next night, Nadia came to the hotel.

"Oh it's you," FG said when she opened the door.

"You were expecting a mechanic?" Nadia asked, walking into the room. "That car sure could use one. Fluey told me all about it."

FG rolled her eyes and walked off. Fluey gave her a Look as he walked out.

"What's with your cousin?" Nadia asked.

"Don't ask me, I don't know," Fluey said. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"I have something in mind, but I can't tell you what it is here."

"Yeah, okay, sure."

Nadia and Fluey left. FG made a face and sat down to watch some TV.

"I don't know why, but I don't like her," she said.

"I don't like her either," Shawn replied.

"I don't trust her," Multi said.

"But what can we do about it?" Coiley asked, shrugging. "At least Big D hasn't called us on a case yet."

_Beep Beep Beep Beep!_

"Spoke too soon," Coiley said, picking up his guitar. "What is it this time, chief?"

"Be on the lookout for this particular gang of jewel thieves," Big D said. A picture appeared on the TV screen in Coiley's guitar. "They might be planning to steal the Daydream Diamond from the Thorkleson Municipal Museum."

"Wait a sec," Shawn said. "Isn't that Nadia in the center of that photo?"

"It sure is," Multi said. "Big D, what can you tell us about the girl in the photo?"

"Only that she's the ring leader of the gang," Big D said.

"Uh oh," FG said. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That's for sure," Shawn said. "We've got to get to that museum now!"

"Rally ho!" the quartet shouted, and ran off. They had to get to that museum and fast!

At that moment, Fluey and Nadia had just pulled up to the Thorkleson Municipal Museum.

"I don't think a midnight raid in a museum is a good idea for a date," Fluey said.

"I know," Nadia replied. "But this is strictly business. See, this is where they keep the Daydream Diamond."

"Yeah, so?"

"The Daydream Diamond used to belong to my family, but the city stole it from me. This is the only way we'll get it back. But I need your help."

"Okay, what do you need me for?"

"This museum has a very intricate security system. You have the perfect super power to get inside without setting off the alarm."

"I don't know, Nadia. Breaking into the museum . . . . . it just seems kinda strange for a super hero breaking into . . . . well, anywhere."

"But I already told you. The Daydream Diamond belongs to me, remember? The city stole it from me."

"Well . . . . . okay, I guess."

"Great! Now come on!"

Fluey and Nadia walked over to the entrance of the museum. Once they reached the door, Nadia looked inside, looking for a security guard.

"That's what I love about this museum," she said, smiling sneakily. "The alarm system's so tight, they don't even need guards! Now here's what you do. Go under the door, and on the wall, you'll see a box. That box is the main console to the alarm system. Dismantle it, and open the door to let me in."

"Well here goes nothing. Rally ho-ho!"

Fluey transformed into liquid and went under the crack under the door. Once he was inside, he spotted the console on the wall, and opened the casing.

"Okay, it shouldn't be too hard to dismantle this thing," he said. "This thing's electrical, so I can either short it out, or punch it out."

Fluey transformed into liquid and splashed over the console, shorting out both the security system and the security cameras. Then he unlocked the door and let Nadia in.

"Perfect," she said. "Follow me. I know exactly where they keep the Daydream Diamond!"

Fluey and Nadia walked down the hall. In the meantime, the other two Impossibles, Shawn, and FG reached the museum. They found the door opened.

"Obviously they've been here," Coiley said.

"Look at this," Multi said, once the group walked inside. "The security system's shorted out."

"Only Fluey," FG said.

"Come on," Multi said. "They're obviously going after the Daydream Diamond."

"We've got to catch up with them," Coiley said. "If I know jewel thieves, she'll trip an alarm once she gets the diamond, and leave Fluey for the police."

The group practically ran down the hall. Fluey and Nadia were standing in the doorway of the gem room, where the Daydream Diamond was on display, front and center.

"Now what?" Fluey asked.

"Don't move," Nadia said, taking a compact out of her purse. She opened it, held it up to her face, and blew. Powder flew into the room, revealing beams of light.

"If you touch those beams, you'll trigger an alarm," she said. "Every cop within miles will be here."

"No problem," Fluey said. "I can get through this easily."

"That's good, because the off switch to this time is on the other side of the room."

"It'll be easy to short out."

"Once you do that, grab the Daydream Diamond and bring it over here."

"Got it."

Fluey transformed into liquid again and shot through the beams. Nadia smiled sneakily as Fluey slammed into the alarm system, shorting that one out. Then he streamed over to the glass case that held the Daydream Diamond. He opened the case, and lifted the diamond out. Then he brought it to Nadia. The others arrived on the scene just as he put it in Nadia's hands.

"Oh no, we're too late!" Coiley shouted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Fluey asked.

"Your girlfriend's a jewel thief," FG said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Fluey shouted. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"FG's right," Multi said. "We found out that Nadia is the head of a jewel robbery ring."

"You're crazy!" Fluey shouted. "Tell them, Nadia!"

Nadia, who was standing by the window with Bruno and Poindexter, holding the Daydream Diamond, laughed hysterically.

"You saps!" she shouted. "You fell for it! I didn't think you Impossibles were that dumb! Ha, ha, ha!"

"That was all a trick," Poindexter said. "And you fell for it!"

"You were the perfect pawn, Fluid Man," Nadia said. "You were the only one capable of getting past the security system."

"You're telling me I helped steal the Daydream Diamond?" Fluey asked.

"Yep," FG said bluntly.

"Boy, did I walk into _that_ one!" Fluey shouted. "I can't be_lieve_ I fell for it!"

"We'd love to stick around," Nadia said. "But we must go. And you've got a date with the police department!"

Nadia smashed the window, which caused an alarm to go off. She, Poindexter, and Bruno jumped through the window, and took off laughing.

"Come on!" Fluey shouted. "We've got to go after them!"

"Rally ho!" the Impossibles shouted, and used their powers to go through the window to tail the thieves.

"Come on, Shawn!" FG shouted. "We'll catch up to them on my scooter!"

"Good thinking," Shawn said. "I don't want to hang around here when the cops show up. Let's hit it, FG!"

"Rally ho!" the girls shouted, running out of the building.

Pretty soon, the quintet caught up with the thieves.

"I can't believe they're after us," Nadia grumbled. "I thought we foiled them for good!"

"We should've known it's impossible to defeat the Impossibles!" Bruno shouted.

"Not if I can help it," Nadia said. "Come on, you guys. We need a getaway car."

"Hey guys!" Shawn called out. "You can use this motorized scooter!"

"Great!" Nadia said. She took the diamond and dove onto the scooter. Then she took off like a shot down the street, leaving Bruno and Poindexter.

"Hey boss, what about us?!" Bruno shouted.

"Sorry guys," Nadia said. "It's every girl for herself!"

"That's gratitude for you," Poindexter said just as the Impossibles arrived on the scene.

"Don't you know that crime doesn't pay?" Coiley asked.

"And don't you know there's no honor among thieves?" Fluey asked as he and Coiley punched Poindexter and Bruno out.

"What happened to Nadia?" Multi asked.

"She's getting away on FG's scooter," Fluey said. "We'll never catch her now."

"That's what you think, cousin," FG said, handing Fluey a tracking device.

"Now you guys go get her," Shawn said. "FG and I will head her off at the pass."

"Rally ho!" the quintet shouted, and they were off.

Nadia was speeding along, laughing hysterically over her crime of the century.

"There's no way they'll catch me now!" she laughed.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Nadia," Multi said, stopping in front of the scooter. He duplicated himself around her.

"Hi guys," Nadia said, nervously. "Come on, fellas, can't you take a joke?"

"Some joke!" Fluey shouted. He was about ready to punch her out.

"Hold it!" Nadia shouted. "You're a super hero, and you have a moral code not to hit a girl!"

"Good point," Fluey said. "Hey FG! Shawn! Stand in for us, okay?"

"Sure," FG said, as she and Shawn walked over to Nadia.

"Oh no," Nadia moaned.

The two girls jumped on Nadia and clobbered her but good. The police arrived a few minutes later, and arrested her.

"I thought you said the plan was fool proof!" Bruno shouted.

"It was!" Nadia shouted.

"Yeah, but it wasn't Impossible proof!" Poindexter yelled.

"Oh shut up!" Nadia shouted.

The three of them began yelling at each other. The Impossibles and the two girls laughed hysterically over that. Then they flew off, waiting for another mission.

"Rally ho!" they shouted.

The End


End file.
